A touch screen of an electronic device can be unlocked by a variety of unlocking mechanisms, including entering a password or sliding fingers in a specific pattern across the touch screen. However, there is a possibility that the unlocking mechanisms can be remembered by other people who see fingers movement on the touch screen.